1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge arrangement for various home appliances such as a refrigerator, and more particularly to a door arrangement which permits opening of the door alternatively at either side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional door hinge arrangement of this kind is so constructed that one side of the door should be locked so that the door can be opened at the other side, and thus suffers from the disadvantages that the number of the constitutional parts and manufacturing and assemblying steps therefor are increased. A further disadvantage is that the opening and closing operation of such door is not made smoothly.